candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Jujube Jungle
- | characters = Percy Blockerton III | new features = | release date = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Home Sticky Home | previous2 = Home-Sticky-Home.png | next = Sodalicious Spa | next2 = Sodalicious-Spa.png }} Difficulty * These levels can be hard or easy if you make good use of special candies from the cannons. Story Before episode: '''The Bubblegum Troll sent you this way? What's he got up his sticky sleeves? '''After episode: Don't mind my dig site, but watch your step with the Factory Manager! --Percy Blockerton New features * Special Candy Cannons Levels } first appears |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |319 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 1/81 | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |320 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 8 | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |321 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |13,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |322 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 1/72 | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |323 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |6,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |324 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |38,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 38 | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |325 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 17 | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | first appears |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |326 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 8/48 | style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |327 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |36,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 36 | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | first appears |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |328 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |329 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 47 7 | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |330 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |16,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 16 | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | first appears |} Gallery Story= Percy_Blockerton.gif|Before story Percy Blockerton2.gif|After story |-| Levels= Level 316(2).png|Level 316 - |link=Level_316 Level 317.png|Level 317 - |link=Level_317 Level 318.png|Level 318 - (Board 1)|link=Level_318 Level 318(2).png|Level 318 - (Board 2)|link=Level_318 Level 318(3).png|Level 318 - (Board 3)|link=Level_318 Level 319.png|Level 319 - |link=Level_319 Level 320.png|Level 320 - |link=Level_320 Level 321.png|Level 321 - |link=Level_321 Level 322.png|Level 322 - |link=Level_322 Level 323.png|Level 323 - (Board 1)|link=Level_323 Level 323(2).png|Level 323 - (Board 2)|link=Level_323 Level 323(3).png|Level 323 - (Board 3)|link=Level_323 Level 323(4).png|Level 323 - (Board 4)|link=Level_323 Level 324.png|Level 324 - (Board 1)|link=Level_324 Level 324(2).png|Level 324 - (Board 2)|link=Level_324 Level 325(4).png|Level 325 - |link=Level_325 Level 326.png|Level 326 - |link=Level_326 Level 327.png|Level 327 - |link=Level_327 Level 328.png|Level 328 - |link=Level_328 Level 328(1).png|Level 328 - (Board 1)|link=Level_328 Level 328(2).png|Level 328 - (Board 2)|link=Level_328 Level 329.png|Level 329 - |link=Level_329 Level 330(5).png|Level 330 - (Board 1)|link=Level_330 Level 330(b3).png|Level 330 - (Board 2)|link=Level_330 Trivia * Special Candy Cannons appears in every level in this episode. * Level 120, 155, 158, 223, 245, 265, 277, 295 and 305 were nerfed in this update. * This is the second episode which contains seven kinds of levels (The 1st one is Soda Splash). Category:Episodes Category:World Eight Category:Hard Episodes Category:Very Hard Episodes